Mirta Brokar
"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." -Mirta Brokar Mirta Brokar was a female Mandalorian bounty hunter around the time of the Clone Wars. In that time she created a group of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Mandalorian Rising. 'Biography' 'Early years' Mandalorian: “Dinuir get out here!” Dinuir Brokar: “Not now I’m working on my war droi-“ Mandalorian: “-your girl just ripped the ears off a Gundark. Literally!” Mirta Brokar was born on the planet Concord Dawn, as the daughter of Dinuir Brokar, one of the last survivors of the Battle of Galidraan, and the leader of clan Brokar. Mirta was raised by her father to become a Mandalorian. She proved herself at age 13 by fighting a Gundark and taking its ears as a trophy. When Mirta was 15 she was visited by another Mandalorian outside the clan. He told her of the group Death Watch and their plans to make an empire and asked her to join. Her father shot a warning shot for him to get away from his daughter. Later Dinuir told Mirta of his brother, Solus Brokar who left the Mandalorians to join the Death Watch Terrorist Group and told her if she ever saw him again to kill him. 'Death Watch' “Times were tough then. Tor Vizsla promised an empire and then cowardly ran to his cause, including your uncle Solus. He is no longer family. The next time he comes back here, you put a blaster bolt in his skull” - Dinuir Brokar A month after Mirta's run in with her uncle, Clan Brokar was attacked by the Death Watch, Mirta was warned to stay out of the fighting, but she joined the battle and killed 3 Death Watch with her bare fists. But Clan Brokar was defeated. Mirta and her father were all that was left of Concord Dawn's Mandalorians. Dinuir went after the Death Watch, ordering Mirta to stay behind. After a week of waiting for her father to return, she followed his tracks to the planetoid, Cossa 12 where she had discovered her uncle Solus had killed her father in an arena battle. There, Mirta had to fight for her life for the Hutts that owned the arena. She became the champion of the Cossa 12 arena battles at age 15. She killed the Hutts that forced her to battle and the arena battles were shut down. 'Life as a Bounty Hunter' Jango Fett: “Got a name girl?” Mirta Brokar: “Mirta Meta.” Jango Fett: “It’s a tough galaxy out there girl and most of these hunters will rip you apart if you give them the chance” Mirta Brokar: “I’ve been through worse.” At the age of 16, Mirta became a bounty hunter under the alias, Mirta Meta. In her time hunting on Coruscant she ran into the Mandalorian bounty hunter her father praised very much, Jango Fett. She warned Fett of Death Watches return but he had already knew. Fett gave her some advice for being a bounty hunter and sent her on her way. 'A New Clan' Solus Brokar: “Your old man was weak girl, weak and stupid. He and every one of Mereels Mandalorians couldn’t see the future of the Mandalorians. But clan Vizsla did. They know what we must be to be feared in this galaxy again. Stop walking in your father’s footsteps. Join Death Watch. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a father to you one day.” Mirta Brokar: “I already have a father.” A year after the Clone Wars had begun the Death Watch returned with a new leader, Pre Vizsla and called them self’s true Mandalorians. Mirta's uncle Solus came to Mirta offering her to join Death Watch again. After insulting her father she fought Solus. He retreated and Mirta began to look for warriors to join her Mandalorian military, Mandalorian Rising. In 21 BBY Mandalorian Rising traveled to Ryloth to assist The Republic. Mirta and her Mandalorians were sent to capture a separatist general who was holding a republic admiral and his troop’s hostage. After defeating the droid army’s there and capturing the separatist general the republic awarded Mirta Brokar substantially and allowed her to keep the separatists citadel. This citadel became the headquarters for Mandalorian Rising. 'Fall of Rising' Bo-Katan: Impressive girl, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Solus Brokar: Actually Bo, I have a better idea. Mirta Brokar was offered a mercenary job by the Republic to help fight the droid armies on Umbara. Mirta and her squad attacked an Umbaran Airfield, eliminating their defenses for the republic armies to move in. After getting paid for a job well done Mirta discovered Death Watch ships had landed on Umbara. Mirta gathered her troops to attack them but they were ambushed by a squad of Death Watch led by Solus Brokar and their Trandoshan allies. Mandalorian Rising was horribly outnumbered and was chased into Umbaran jungles. The only members alive were the founding members, Mirta, Zeth, Corran, and Dragonic. Mirta went back to the Death Watch camp to kill Solus once and for all. They dueled there with a crowd of Death Watch shouting and cheering for their commander. Mirta had beaten him down and before delivering the final punch that would end his life she was interrupted by Death Watch’s second in command, Bo-katan. Mirta fought her but was Defeated. Solus convinced Katan not to kill her for it would be considered mercy after the ambush of her squad. Bo-Katan then tied Mirta up and dumped her in the deep dark pit outside of the Trandoshans' camp with no jetpack or any equipment to get out. 'Meeting Ash' Mirta Brokar: You’re not a hunter like most Trandoshans are you? Ashkrik: I never bought into the scorekeeper poodoo the rest of my people did. That’s why I was banished. Mirta Brokar: You’re not bothered by that? Ashkrik: Hell no! Forget those weirdo’s. Better places in the galaxy then Dosha anyways. After spending months in the pit, Mirta began to have hallucinations and heard voices of her father and uncle fighting. Her mental break down had been broken by another being falling into the pit. A man in robes had been pushed into the pit and died when he hit the ground. Mirta called for help and saw a Zabrak looking down at her but then he left her. Mirta started to see things again. She saw beats from other planets and Death Watch soldiers executing members of Mandalorian Rising. After a week of the hallucinations she attempted to climb out of the pit. Almost reaching the top Mirta slipped and fell back to the bottom of the pit. After her failed attempt of escape Mirta had begun to lose hope of survival and reclaiming her sanity but then a rope was tossed to the bottom of the pit. She heard a voice call for her to climb up. Mirta had climbed out of the pit and discovered her rescuer was a female Trandoshan named Ashkrik Rassksh. She informed Mirta that the Death Watch had left Umbara and requested Mirta’s help in getting her ship back from Umbarans hiding from the republic, Mirta agreed to help. Mirta and Ashkrik reached the abandon umbaran base but Ashkrik's ship was gone. Then they were attacked by Dark Jedi similar to the one that Mirta saw land in the pit. After fighting them off Mirta followed the Jedi on speeders to their temple not far from the base. 'The Sith Academy' Darth Kolerego: I am Darth Kolerego, Dark lord of the True Sith, and you have seen far too much of my order. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to live. My blade will the last think you will ever see. Mirta Brokar: Your order? You mean all the guys we just got done killing? You have no order. Darth Kolerego: What? No… NO! Mirta and Ash snuck into the temple to find that several Dark Jedi were waiting for them. They fought their way through the temple killing all the Dark Jedi in their path to find the leader of the Dark Jedi, Darth Kolerego. The Zabrak Mirta had seen from the bottom of the pit. He claimed he was the Dark Lord of the Sith and challenged Them to a duel. Mirta told Ashkrik to go find her ship while she fought the Zabrak. The fight with the Sith lasted an hour before Ash contacted Mirta to tell her she found her ship and was ready to escape. Mirta defeated the Darth Kolerego and ran off to a hanger in the back of the temple where Ashkrik’s ship was. The Sith followed Mirta and threatened to hunt her down as they were leaving the temple. After escaping Umbara Mirta told Ash about her Mandalorian army and how Death Watch killed them. Ashkrik asked Mirta if she would join her on Tatooine to work for the Jabba the Hutt. Mirta agreed knowing she couldn’t fight Death Watch anymore without an army. 'Working for Jabba the Hutt' "Who does this bug think he is? Threatening the Hutt Cartel? Threatening me?! Get me the Mandalorian woman. I have a job for her." –Jabba the Hutt Mirta started working for Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine alongside her new friend, Ashkrik. Months after working for the Hutts a Rodian by the name of Ralevinis sent a death threat to Jabba telling him that the Hutt Cartel will fall. Jabba told Mirta to gather his best guards to attack Ralevinis. Ashkrik told Mirta that Mos Ila Was Destroyed and asked if she could join her. While Mirta was assembling the guilds the ground beneath them began to shake. Ralevinis was destroying the underground caves that were supporting the palace. Mirta ash and several of Jabba’s guards rushed to the caves to stop Ralevinis. There they found Ralevinis waiting for them with a droid army. Ralevinis offered them a deal to join him. Mirta turned down his deal and attacked the droids. The battle lasted half an hour before the Gamorreans retreated, leaving Mirta and Ash to fight the rest of the droids themselves. Before the droids got a chance to kill Mirta and Ash the Gamorreans returned with a Rancor to kill the droids. Ralevinis tried to escape in his Belbullan-22 starship but Mirta chased him with her jetpack. She grabbed ahold of the ship and disabled the engines causing it to crash into the sand. Mirta pulled Ralev out of the cockpit and delivered a punch that knocked him out. Mirta, Ash and the guards returned to Jabba with Ralevinis. Jabba ordered his guards to lock up Ralev and reworded both Mirta and Ash for defending the palace. Mirta took Ralevinis’ ship and repainted it red. 'Child of Death Watch' Mirta: “I don’t know what your problem is but I’m on a hunt right now. So stay out of my way.” Hettir: “Oh, so am I. My name is Hettir Brokar, daughter of Solus Brokar, your cousin. And I never return to Death Watch empty handed. I want your head!” ―Mirta meeting her cousin During her time on Tatooine, Mirta took up hunting animals in the dune sea. While her friend Ashkrik was on a mission for the Hutts, Mirta joined a hunting competition being held my Mos Espa’s wildlife department to hunt down Krayt Dragons, giant reptiles native to Tatooine, and claim their pearls as proof of killing them. During her hunt, Mirta was attacked by a young female Death Watch soldier. The Death Watch reveled that her name was Hettir and that she was the daughter of Solus Brokar and Mirta’s cousin. Mirta fought the young Death Watch girl until she defeated her. Hettir ran but Mirta followed her, hoping she would lead her to her uncle, Solus. Mirta followed her to a cave, but there was no sign of Solus. After hearing a loud roa,r Mirta ran in to find Hettir at the mercy of a Greater Krayt Sragon, one of the rarest krayt dragons on Tatooine. Mirta used her grappling wire to pull Hettir away from the Krayt Dragon and out of the cave and then proceeded to knock her unconscious. Mirta hid her behind a rock so she could go hunt the Krayt Dragon. After a long battle using electric darts, poison darts, rockets, grenades, and heat-seeking missiles, Mirta brought down and killed the rare Krayt Dragon. After claiming the pearl, Mirta left the cave to find that Hettir was gone. Mirta returned to Mos Espa to claim the reward for killing the Greater Krayt Dragon. When Mirta arrived at the gates of Mos Espa, she was attacked again by Hettir in a blood rage. Mirta spent most of the fight avoiding Hettir and trying to calm her down. When that didn’t work, Mirta hit Hettir with a shock dart which only slowed her down. After an hour of fighting, Hettir collapsed from exhaustion. Mirta found out that she was using stimulants to keep her strength up so she could fight Mirta. Hettir told Mirta she could not return to Death Watch until she finished her mission. Mirta offered Hettir the Krayt pearl out of pity, but Hettir refused the pearl swearing to kill her. Mirta warned her to stay off the stims and went on her way. Mirta turned in the pearl for a substantial reward of 20,000 credits and returned to Jabba’s palace, hoping she wouldn’t run into Hettir again. 'Personality and traits' 'Equipment ' Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Rising Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Lifetime Members Category:Master Builder Category:Humans